


Stargazing

by Mice



Category: Lone Gunmen, X Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching the stars, waiting for UFOs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caro Dee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Caro+Dee).



> Written for Caro Dee, who's trading it for a Doggett/Byers. Mmmm.

Max's Airstream was set up in a remote, silent area, deep in the New Mexican desert and far away from just about everything. Dusk had turned to full night a couple of hours ago, and the stars were brilliant.

It was cold, as the desert always was after dark. Frohike watched their breath rise, mist in the dim starlight. They sat together, snugged under a couple of blankets, bodies entwined for warmth. Max's head rested on Frohike's shoulder, a large pair of powerful binoculars held up to his eyes.

They were both patient men. Waiting for UFO sightings wasn't a job for the restless. One look in the wrong direction and you'd miss everything. Max's focus would have made him a great bow hunter.

"You've got the video equipment all set, right?" Max asked.

Frohike chuckled. "You saw me set it up. And you've already asked twice. Did you remember to take your evening meds dose?"

Max nodded. "Forgetting that isn't on my list of things to do." Frohike tightened an arm around him when he felt Max shiver a little.

"Colder than usual," he said.

"Well, it _is_ October."

"Yeah. It's just that the lack of cloud cover makes everything feel more like glaciers." He reached down beside them and grabbed the thermos full of hot chicken soup he'd made for the evening. With a little shuffling and a quick twist, he poured a cup for Max, then one for himself.

"Mmm. Thanks." Max sipped from the cup, his eyes still scanning the sky.

Frohike sipped the broth, then nuzzled behind Max's ear. The little triangular scar behind it was too familiar sometimes, a reminder of the first time Max had been missing, back in '90.

Even with all Mulder's blathering about aliens and UFOs, it had taken Max to convince Frohike there was something to it. The Gunmen's friend and sometime associate had been... different when he returned. There were things wrong with his memory, and his well-controlled epilepsy had slipped a bit. It was nothing truly serious, just a petit-mal seizure now and then.

Max had never told the doctors. They'd have taken his drivers' license away, and travel was Max's life. He tracked UFO sightings -- Max had a nose for them like a bloodhound. He'd been there for Gulf Breeze in the late '80s, not long before the Gunmen had gotten together. Frohike might have thought Ed Walters was a fruitloop, but he believed that Max had seen something inexplicable in the sky back then.

The two of them had started a friendly, occasionally sexual relationship a few years ago, though neither of them regarded it as 'serious.' They saw each other now and then, when Max was in the DC area, or when he was going to be somewhere for a couple of weeks and let Frohike know.

Byers and Langly liked Max, and didn't seem too bothered by the situation, so long as Frohike carried his share of the weight on the paper. Langly's initial response had been something along the lines of 'gross, dude,' but he'd mellowed with time. Byers seemed more concerned about the age difference than anything else. He probably had a good 20 years on the kid. There were moments when he wondered if Byers wasn't maybe a tiny bit jealous, but if that was the case, he didn't show it. The Narc tended to keep his emotions tightly guarded when he could.

Max made a warm, pleased sound at Frohike's nuzzle. He kissed softly, and was rewarded with another soft "mmm," and a quiet chuckle. "Feels nice," Max said.

"I could make it nicer," Frohike purred. He stroked Max's side with his free hand.

"It's a great offer, Mel, but I've gotta tell you, this is a totally ripe night for it. I can feel it in my bones; we're gonna have us a sighting. Everything's vibing just right for it."

"You mean the sheep mutilations over on the pueblo?" A tiny Hopi village had reported them a day or two ago, which was what had attracted Max to the area in the first place.

Max nodded. "Not enough activity for the area yet. Within the next week we should be having at least two more incidents."

"I'm surprised there aren't some MUFON members out here."

"Most of them are closer to the pueblo," Max said, shrugging.

"And that's just fine with me." Frohike nibbled a little on Max's neck. "I'm sure if we get the lightshow, we'll notice."

"Yeah, right." Max snorted, still peering through the binocs. "Both of us with our pants around our ankles on a freezing night, and we'll be in any condition to point a camera?"

"It could be hours."

"Or in the next ten minutes."

"You sound like Byers."

Max laughed. "You've tried to talk him out of his pants?"

Frohike sputtered. "Good God, no. He's too damned much like a son for that."

"But I'm not."

"You're different, believe me." Frohike grinned against Max's neck and nibbled some more.

"Altar boy to your perverted priesthood of paranoia?" He set the binocs in his lap and turned to face Frohike.

Frohike laughed. "Come to me, little angel."

"I'm already sitting in your lap."

"Mmmmm... so you are." He took advantage of Max's shift to kiss him softly. He knew how much Max liked that, and worked on pushing every button the redhead had. He chuckled softly into Max's mouth when he heard the cup of chicken soup hit the hard desert sand.

"You have to be the most distracting dirty old man I've ever met in my life," Max muttered. Slender arms wrapped around Frohike's chest and they both sighed, tongues slipping together.

When they came up for air, Frohike whispered, "Hey, when you've had a little taste of Frohike..."

"You're worse than smack, you old geezer."

Frohike set his own cup down beside them. He caressed Max's face with one fingerless-gloved hand. The flesh was cold from the night air, but Frohike's hand was very warm from holding the soup. "I like to think I'm better than smack. Serious lack of heroin chic. No nasty medical side effects. "

"Unless you count addiction." Max bit Frohike's lower lip with a gentle nip.

The sensation rushed through him, cranking up the low level of arousal he'd been sitting with for quite some time. Shifting, he poked Max with his half-hard erection. "Want an injection?" The question was breathless.

Max laughed. "Keep it in your pants, Mel. There's no way I'm gonna let you do me on the cold sand, with the scorpions wandering around and the potential for grit between my cheeks."

"Oh, no," Frohike said, grinning. "The only thing I want to see between those cheeks tonight is me."

"Bastard. Quit leading me into temptation. This could be an important sighting." Max raised an arm out from under the blanket and waved in an arc across the sky.

"Tuck that back under here. You'll get cold."

"I'm sure you'll have a brilliant plan to warm me right up again."

"Always." He took Max's face in both hands and kissed him again, as the errant arm tucked back under the blanket. "That's better." Frohike plucked the binoculars from Max's lap, not wanting them damaged. He knew they would eventually slide to the ground. Setting them down carefully, he tucked them into their case.

"You know what I like about you, Mel?"

Frohike grinned broadly. "Aside from my hot sexiness?"

"You're an evil genius."

"That too." Frohike let his hands move along the shapes of Max's slim body. The kid moved around a lot. When he was talking, his hands would move, or he'd pace. If he wasn't sitting silent waiting for a sighting, he tended to be in constant motion. It kept him skinny, Frohike thought.

Byers was pretty damned skinny too, though the cheap suits hid it. Langly, on the other hand, looked thin as a rail, but was deceptively well muscled under the tent-sized t-shirts he wore. Max was barely bigger than Byers. It was nice, when he wasn't worrying about whether or not Max was eating enough.

He got his hands under Max's coat then slipped them under the loose t-shirt Max wore. Unlike his face, Max's body was warm. He explored with his fingers, tracing the shape of ribs up to the young man's small, pebbled nipples.

"Mmmmm. Damn you. We're never gonna find any evidence tonight if you keep that up."

"Depends on what you're looking for evidence of," Frohike mumbled as he licked Max's earlobe.

A slight shudder and Max chuckled. "EBE's. Remember? We're watching for UFO's?"

"I think you have a pretty heavenly body." Frohike flinched when Max whacked the back of his head.

"That was a lousy pickup line back in the stone age."

"Yeah, but did it work?"

Max laughed. "This time, anyway."

Their next kiss was hot and unbearably sweet. Max's hands explored him, fingers tangling in the fur on his chest, and he sighed happily. 'Nothing better than a warm lover on a cold night,' he thought. Max was a sweet kid, and brilliant. Being with him, even now and then, did the old ticker good.

He pressed up against Max, and the kid shifted, turning until he could slide his legs on either side of Frohike's hips. It took both of them to keep the warm blankets covering them through the wriggling, but in the end it was successful. Losing body heat on an almost-frosty night wasn't Frohike's idea of fun.

"You want to retire this to your trailer?"

"Nah. Just wanna take the edge off." Max's hand slid down toward Frohike's waistband. Frohike unzipped and shifted his weight back to let Max reach inside.

"Mmmmm." Oh yeah, that was good. Max had a firm grip and squeezed just right. He kissed the young man, and they both moaned, glasses clicking together.

"You've got the most amazing cock, Mel." Max's voice was breathless at Frohike's lips. The slow stroking was delicious.

"S-so I'm told." Well, the stammer didn't help his image any, but at that point, he really didn't care so much. He was getting very into the whole feeling good thing.

Happy and excited, he tucked his own hand into Max's pants, stroking to match his friend's pace, and they both started panting. Kisses got harder and hotter, as did both of their cocks. Hands moving, their bodies warmed under the blankets, and their kisses became frenzied as they urged each other toward the edge.

Above them, lights moved in the sky.

~~fin~~


End file.
